


Updates Over Coffee

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Luke's facilitates the discussion of Rory's latest beau</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updates Over Coffee

“He has sheep?”

“Mom.”

“How many? I mean is there a whole _passel_ of sheep that follow him around the yard?”

“He has _six_.”

“Does he have a crook?” Rolling her eyes, Rory quickened her stride toward Luke’s, her mother following close behind with an amused smile. “Or a frilly dress? Does he sleep outside to defend them from wolves?”

“ _Mom_ ,” Rory shouldered the door open, immediately bee lining for the counter, “he does not have a crook and he does not sleep outside.” Lorelai continued to follow her and slid easily onto the stool next to hers, waving a finger knowingly.

“But he does have a frilly dress.” Rory smiled.

“It’s blue.”

“Kinky.”

“What are we talking about?” Rounding the counter, Luke pulled a pair of mugs off a shelf and set them before the women, giving them a questioning look as he filled them with coffee. Lorelai snapped her’s up and held it up closer to the pot as he did so.

“Morning, Luke. Rory’s dating a shepherd.” Rory rolled her eyes again.

“Good morning, Luke, and he is _not_ a shepherd, he is a mechanic. He just happens to have sheep.” Luke looked confused.

“Sheep?” Lorelai leaned in conspiratorially.

“Sheep. He’s a regular Ol’ McDonald.”

“He is not!” Playfully shoving her mother, Rory took a sip of her coffee. “Six sheep and an alien dog do not a farm make.”

“Wait,” by this point Luke was leaning in as well, still visibly confused, “who are we talking about?” Lorelai grinned.

“Rory’s new boyfriend.” He turned to Rory.

“Boyfriend?” She smiled wider, face going pink.

“His name’s Kevin, he moved to Burdett last fall, he’s a mechanic, and he used to work with Ben 10.”

“And he has sheep.” Her shoulders fell.

“Why is everyone so focused on the sheep?!” Topping off Lorelai’s mug, Luke took pity.

“Cool it, Lorelai. So, mechanic, works with aliens?” Rory smiled again.

“He works on cars and spaceships. I never thought engines would be interesting but…” Luke smiled back at her, eyes widening slightly.

“Never thought I’d see the day _you_ took an interest in machinery.” Rory’s smile turned into a grin, her eyes shining.

“Kevin just makes it sound like, art! And he’s really funny, and sweet, and he cooks.” She sat back, mug held close to her chest. “I think you guys’ll like him.” Lorelai reached out and patted her arm.

“I’m sure we will.” She sipped her coffee. “So, are you bringing him over? We can have movie night.”

“Oh no,” Rory gave her best fake-stern look, “not again. The last time you invited one of my new boyfriends to movie night you _abandoned us_.” Clutching at her chest, Lorelai gasped exaggeratedly.

“Here I am, trying to help my daughter have a good time with a boy she likes, and this is what I get.” Rory continued to look stern.

“There will be no abandoning us.” Lorelai’s face began to light up. “And no sheep movies either.” Lorelai pouted.

“Journalism has sucked the fun right out of you.”

“Paris warned me it would happen.”

“She would know.” The women chuckled into their coffee and watched as Luke, who had gone to top off a family’s mugs of coffee, threatened to throw out a pair of preteens who had begun throwing pieces of scrambled egg at each other before returning to the counter. The boys went back to their egg fight, although on a more subtle scale, as soon as his back was turned.

“So, Luke,” Lorelai said as soon as he was back behind the counter, “how about it?”

“How about what?”

“Movie night.” Both Gilmore women looked up at Luke with expectant faces and wide smiles. He sighed. There wasn’t much real force behind it.

“I’ll grab Chinese on my way over.” Lorelai broke into a grin. Rory was practically glowing.

“Great! Now Rory just needs to find out when this Kevin guy can come out here.” Sipping her coffee, Rory made a noncommittal sound.

“He said he wasn’t doing anything Saturday, I’ll ask.” She eyed a covered plate of pastries. “Hey, Luke, can I get a cherry danish?” Immediately Lorelai latched onto the new topic.

“Ooo! And some pancakes?” With a little smile Luke nodded.

“Coming right up.”


End file.
